<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moist Demanding Chasm of His Mouth by PastaPapi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683497">The Moist Demanding Chasm of His Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaPapi/pseuds/PastaPapi'>PastaPapi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Too Many Teeth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dacryphilia, Deadpool dies for like two seconds, Feral Peter, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, M/M, Masochism, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, Paralysis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sadism, Spinneret kink, Teeth, Tooth Kink, Under-negotiated Kink, and by that i mean no negotiation at all, but just a hint, but the focus is on the teeth not the biting, death?, fang kink, fangs, it just happens, spidery Peter, teeth kink??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaPapi/pseuds/PastaPapi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool gets a look at Spidey's fangs and immediately wants to know more. Lucky for him, Spidey doesn't put up too much of a fight. There's a lot more spider than he bargained for, but Wade certainly isn't complaining.</p>
<p>The prequel to Too Many Teeth. Aka, the <i>root</i> of it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Too Many Teeth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moist Demanding Chasm of His Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the people over in the Isn't It Bromantic server for being extremely supportive! This is going to be the second-least problematic fic in the series, so I hope everyone who didn't realize what they were getting into enjoys this one at the very least.</p>
<p>Extra special thanks to my beta, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukoist">jukoist</a> whom I love with all my heart.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wade regarded Spidey for a moment as he tried to figure out if he should say anything. He knew he shouldn't. He really, really shouldn't. Because if he does, then Spidey's going to get all self conscious and pull his mask back down so Wade can't see the adorableness that lies underneath. He'd probably stop eating, too, and the way he tore into that food made it seem like he hadn't eaten in a week. But alas, Deadpool was not known for his self restraint. In fact, he was pretty sure that's the opposite of what he was known for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Spiiidey," Wade sang. The teasing lilt was clear in his voice as he smirked. Like Spidey, his mask was pulled up to his nose for the very important task of eating tacos. It was the first time they'd ever gone this far in their relationship—he ignored White's comment about how this wasn't a relationship at all—and it had Wade in an extremely good mood. For once, he barely even minded the fact that his scars were partially exposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spidey made a questioning sound as he tilted his head, since his mouth was too full to speak. It was one of Wade's favourites, number 124—in order of appearance, of course, he could never rank them by class—on the list of cute Spidey habits that he'd been mentally jotting down. You know what, now that he thought about it, every habit was labelled as both cute and a favourite. Surely that had nothing to do with Wade's bias.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't tell me you had fangs," Wade said. The whites of Spidey's mask went wide and he quickly moved his hand to cover his mouth, despite the fact that it was already closed. He quickly swallowed the too large bite of food and muttered a curse under his breath. It was a rare occurrence, but Wade </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it when dirty words came out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That feeling faded after a short moment, followed immediately by the realization that he had fucked things up. As per usual. Spidey hastily pulled the mask back down, just like Wade knew would happen if he did the dumb thing. And yet, he still did the dumb thing. At least the embarrassment he got was much better than the anger that he expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spidey slumped his shoulders and turned his head to avoid eye contact. He kept his hand at the edge of the mask, tightly gripping it in his hand for far longer than need be. "Fuck, sorry! Sometimes they just… come out when I'm eating meat. Especially if I haven't had anything to eat all day," he babbled. He seemed embarrassed and ashamed, and Wade wanted to fuck those emotions right out of him. And by fuck he of course meant talk, because fucking would be obscene. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But oh so very tempting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw, come on, Spidey. You don't gotta apologize. I mean, just look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> ugly mug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who has something to apologize for, not you and your cute little fangs." Cute was an understatement, but he didn't think Spidey would appreciate all the — mostly dirty — things he had to say about them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now keep eating," Wade insisted. He really worried about Spidey and his self-sacrificial habits sometimes.Maybe a lot of times. Okay, all the time. He didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> think the boy was starving himself, but it did explain a lot. Wade was just glad that he finally agreed to eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. Wade had been trying to feed him for weeks, and Spidey would either ignore his attempts or take the food and run. "We both know you haven't had enough to sustain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> for someone who hasn't eaten all day. It's, what, 3 in the AM? And I'm preeetty sure you're not nocturnal. Isn't Spider-Man supposed to be setting a good example for all the guys, gals, and nonbinary pals?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spidey stared down at his food and let out a sigh. "Only because I know you're right," he mumbled. He then quickly glanced back up at Wade with narrowed eyes. "About the food thing. Not anything else. My fangs are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute. And… you're not ugly." He quickly lifted his mask up so he could take a very indignant bite of his taco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade appreciated the comment because of who it was coming from, even if it was a downright lie. He had been planning to refute that fact, but he got lost in watching Spidey eat. The boy could practically unhinge his jaw around that thing, which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> distracting. As if he wasn't already horny enough when it came to Spidey. But those </span>
  <em>
    <span>fangs</span>
  </em>
  <span>, holy shit. They were retractable, too. And they came out when he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>eating meat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… This was Deadpool abuse. He could only get so aroused with the damn cup in the way. He may have been a masochist, but he didn't want to get dommed by an inanimate object. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to distract himself by eating his own food, which worked for a whole .4 seconds. It was practically orgasmic—only the best for Spidey—but the boy really seemed to be enjoying it too. He kept making soft sounds of approval that were oh so sexy. Wade couldn't look away, especially when he got another glimpse at those prominent fangs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My eyes are up here," Spidey said. He was annoyed, sure, but there was also a hint of embarrassment that Wade intended to exploit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, Spidey. It's just hard to look away. I mean, have you looked in a mirror lately? I can only see half of your face and I already know you're drop dead gorgeous. And those fangs? Oh my god, baby boy, those fangs. I would do literally anything for a closer look at them. Maybe with, like, one or two limits, but you'll be hard pressed to find them. Whatever you want, just name it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spidey just stared back. His face was infuriatingly unreadable, even with, and he still couldn't believe he was seeing this, half of it showing. Eventually he opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again before he said anything. It's like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kill Wade. Another thing the man was not known for — his patience. But he made an exception for Spidey and kept his mouth shut. The hero seemed a bit uncomfortable and awkwardly shifted in place, but finally, he spoke. "I'll let you get a closer look </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you agree to never talk about them again. No comments, no jokes, no asking to see them. And no staring, either. Got it?" He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes for emphasis, but Wade was too excited to care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was this really happening? He was sure it wasn't. Unless Spidey had gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoyed that he was willing to put up with an extra large dose of bullshit for a few minutes to give himself a more permanent freedom. Yeah, okay, that actually sounded realistic. But when did Wade ever get something he wanted? He tried not to get his hopes up too much, but he couldn't contain his excitement as he leaned forward. "Really?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spidey's only response was a short nod. Wade </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to take him up on that offer, but it was so obvious how reluctant he was. Wade had probably coerced him into it somehow. He let out a disappointed whine and pursed lips. He didn't want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>mature</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Words cannot describe how much I want this right now, but I really don't wanna force you into something you don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna do, so I'm gonna need a little more confirmation than that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spidey sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Just—Don't make me say it again, please." He let his arms fall to the side and opened up his mouth. Wade tried very hard to be good, but it was hard to do that with the proposal up in the air and those fangs hardly even a foot away from his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scooted even closer and was pleased to find that Spidey was blushing. Even had some light freckles, too. He couldn't see the fangs themselves very well, though, as they were partially obscured by his lips. Wade hummed and brought his hand up to the smaller man's face. Add this to the list of bad ideas he was going to do anyway because he's an impulsive idiot. He watched for Spidey's reaction as he carefully rested his hand on the boy's jaw and used his thumb to lift his lip out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spidey tensed up and made a small sound of surprise. Wade was about to pull away and profusely apologize, but the boy relaxed into his touch before he could. He was so close that he could feel Spidey's somewhat uneven breathing through his gloved hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade let a smirk cross his face when he didn't get any sort of refusal from the boy. Spidey knew him well enough that he wouldn't hesitate to tell him off. "Sorry. Couldn't really see with your lip in the way," He said with a half shrug, not bothering to sound apologetic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade tried to ignore the closeness and intimacy of the situation by focusing on the fangs, the whole reason this was happening in the first place, but those were a poor distraction since, y'know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fangs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Spidey only had the upper pair and they were long and thin, much like a spider's chelicerae, but seemed to have a more tooth-like composition. They were sharp, too. It looked like they could easily bite through skin and Wade was doing everything he could not to imagine Spidey doing that to him. It was even harder to refrain from moving his hand, just an inch, so he could touch them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to know more. Every piece of information he could possibly gather until Spidey inevitably made him stop. Just touching his face was risky enough, trying to touch the fangs would be way too much way too soon. If he was lucky, maybe he could ease the hero into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Close your mouth," Wade said. Spidey's face twisted in confusion and he made a noise to match. "Just do it. I wanna see something." He moved his thumb away, but left his hand on the boy's face. Spidey, very skeptically, closed his mouth without any complaints or protests. Normally Spidey was the one ordering him around, and Wade was definitely not complaining about the dynamic swap. Not at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Clench your jaw, too," Wade continued. He felt the subtle movement beneath his fingertips and shifted even closer in delight. "Good boy," he hummed. He could hear Spidey's breath catch for a moment, then he swallowed hard and began to breathe much heavier than before. If Wade didn't know any better, he'd say the boy was enjoying it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade moved his index and middle finger to part Spidey's lips, giving him another glimpse at those teeth. The boy tilted his head down and made a small, whining noise in the back of his throat. "Fuck," Wade hissed and shut his eyes for a moment in an attempt to regainhis bearings. "Keep that jaw clenched for me, baby." Spidey gave a slight nod as he obeyed. This was definitely a dream that Wade didn't want to wake up from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moved his face even closer as he studied Spidey's teeth. The fangs sat higher and quite a bit farther out than the rest of them, very obviously protruding from his gums, and Wade could still see his normal canines underneath. They curved inwards and were at least an inch long in total. They stopped just before the bottom of his gums. Very spider-like, indeed. He wondered if they produced venom, too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade moved his fingers against Spidey's lips, pushing and pulling them so he could see the boy's teeth. He checked out both sides and everything in-between, but was careful not to venture too far back. His teeth weren't stark white or perfectly aligned or anything dreamy like that, but that only added to his allure. Wade liked the imperfections.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> His gloves were wet from slobber and the faint humidity from Spidey's loud breathing. His chest was heaving and he had willingly parted his lips, but Wade was trying not to read too far into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could tell Spidey was struggling to keep his jaw clenched, especially as Wade pulled at his lips, so he made him hold that position for longer than necessary. It was more about the power and seeing how far he could take this than it was about the positioning of his jaw. Spidey was getting antsy, probably about ready to tell Wade off, and started nervously shifting in place. He decided to try lightening the mood. "Nice set o' chompers you got there, baby boy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spidey laughed in response, and it was far more genuine than the nervous one he expected. Wade's pointer finger slipped down thanks to the upturned lips, and he finally got to feel the not quite smooth texture of his fangs. Yup. Definitely felt like teeth. Too bad his gloves and scars were getting in the way. He couldn't do much about the scars, but he figured it wouldn't matter anyways since Spidey was bound to put this to an end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except he didn't. He quieted down the moment he realized what was happening, and though his smile dropped in realization, he moved his head into the touch. His white eyes were half lidded and Wade wished he could see underneath the rest of that mask, but this was already far exceeding his expectations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade sat there for a moment as his brain caught up to the situation at hand. He couldn't believe it. This was probably a hallucination. A very vivid hallucination. But, hey, might as well enjoy it before it ends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I say you could stop clenching your jaw?" He narrowed his eyes, his voice gruff from a mixture of pain and arousal. He knew what every inch of Spidey looked like in that spandex, and it was clear he also had a cup under his suit. Wade hoped it was giving him just as many problems as his was. Because by this point? There was no refuting the fact that Spidey was turned on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spidey snapped his mouth shut and Wade groaned in approval. He pulled his hand away for less than a second to rip off one of his gloves, and then he was right back to those teeth. "You can relax now, baby boy. Don't want you getting a headache," Wade said, and Spidey opened his mouth with a soft moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He braced his middle finger against Spidey's bottom incisors and pushed down, keeping his mouth open by force. Not that he needed to, since he was being such a good boy and doing everything Wade told him to. Meanwhile, Wade used his index finger to trace one of those fangs. His hand was already coated in saliva as he started from the top, feeling where they protruded from his gums. Spidey slowly inched closer as he squirmed against the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade dragged his finger down the fang, then hooked it around the back. His other finger was still pressed against his lower incisors, forcing Spidey's mouth open as wide as it could go. He inspected the canine behind it, which seemed to just be a normal tooth, and just barely avoided the sharp point of the fangs as he pulled away. He used the two fingers to continue exploring his mouth, sliding them across every exposed inch of his teeth and where they protruded from his gums. He loved the hard texture of the teeth combined with the smooth texture of the gums, all coated in a thick layer of saliva.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spidey met his every movement, tilting his head whenever the time came to give Wade better access. Then Wade moved back to the fangs themselves and finally decided to investigate what he'd been teasing himself by avoiding. He brushed the pad of his finger against the point of his fang and pushed against the needle-like tip. He barely had to apply any pressure before he was bleeding. Spidey whimpered and shoved his tongue to the front of his mouth, pushing Wade's middle finger out of the way and eagerly seeking out his pointer. He curled his tongue around it and brought it further into his mouth. He clamped down on it to keep it in place as he licked at the tip, trying to lap up as much of the blood as he possibly could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade wasn't even registering his own groans of pleasure, he was far too focused on Spidey's whimpers of delight. "Fuckin' hell, baby boy. You like that?" The hero didn't seem capable of replying, he just kept licking at his finger despite the fact that the small wound had already healed. Wade tried pulling his finger away so he could prick it again, but Spidey clamped down painfully hard and made a noise akin to a growl. Wade was very much enjoying this feral side of the boy. "Shit, Spidey, please. I'm just tryna get you more blood, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spidey gave him a skeptical look before reluctantly letting go. Wade was quick to drag the underside of his finger across one of the sharp fangs. He went a little deeper than intended and hissed in pain, but the way Spidey eagerly sucked it into his mouth made it more than worth it. He prodded at the wound with his tongue, forcing the finger against the roof of his mouth, and sucked on the digit to get out as much blood as he could. Wade slid his middle finger across the fang next and Spidey didn't hesitate to accept it deeper into his mouth as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Spidey wrapped his arms around Wade's neck and crawled into his lap. He straddled his hips and rolled his hips down into him, but the cups were in the way. He looked down without letting go of the fingers and let out a deep growl. He effortlessly tore</span> <span>the fabric and threw the cups off of the rooftop, getting rid of all the obstructions in the way. Seems they had both chosen to go commando. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spidey literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>purred</span>
  </em>
  <span> in approval and moved his hands right back around Wade's neck. He continued sucking on the fingers like nothing had happened, but he was still emitting the low rumble from his chest. He ground his hips into Wade's and the mercenary moved his free hand down between them. He grabbed both of their dicks at once and started rubbing them together, earning him a particularly loud moan from Spidey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy quickly changed his tune and let out a growl when the wounds healed up, but the purring continued. When Wade tried to pull away, Spidey clamped down like before, and he was pretty sure Spidey was actually going to bite his fingers off if he kept trying. "Spidey, honey, I need your fangs so I can get you more blood." Spidey tightened his jaw extra hard for a moment, as if silently warning Wade, then released. True to his word, Wade sliced his fingers along the fangs and his fingers were captured once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade was torn between giving Spidey even more and dragging this out as long as possible, but his fingers were enough for the spider. At least for a while. And he didn't think Spidey had the patience to let him do much more at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spidey slid his hands down to Wade's chest and pushed the man down onto the roof. Wade let out a pained groan when his head bounced against the hard concrete, but his partner didn't seem to notice. He snaked his hand between them and Wade was more than happy to let go and let him take over, but the hero only seemed to be focused on his own pleasure. He wrapped his hand around his own dick, completely ignored Wade's. The fact that he was only being used as a personal juice box to get Spidey off was sexy as hell, but he'd been waiting for this for so long. He needed more than just that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Spidey," Wade groaned and grabbed onto the other man's wrist. Much to his surprise, Spidey's mouth flew open and he threw his head back with a gasp. Wade's hand was freed, leaving it dripping with bloodied saliva.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do-do that again," Spidey finally spoke, burying his head into Wade's neck as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade was confused, but squeezed Spidey's wrist without complaint. He bucked his hips forward with a whimper and his purring got even louder. Wade pulled the hand up to his face to see why Spidey was reacting this way, but he didn't yet have access to his bare wrist. Wade unclasped the web shooter and tossed it to the side as he searched around for the almost seamless edge of the glove. Neither of them seemed to mind the spread of Spidey's slobber. Wade victoriously pulled it off when he finally found the edge, revealing what had Spidey all hot and bothered. Spinnerets. Holy shit. He'd always assumed Spidey didn't have any since he wore the web shooters all the time, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining about this discovery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed his thumb into them to gauge Spidey's reaction, and the boy let out a loud moan as he bucked his hips forward. He shuddered and moved his other hand down between them, this time taking both of their dicks in hand. He seemed to be a bit less feral than before, and a lot more vulnerable. Wade brought the wrist up to his mouth and licked at the sensitive spinnerets. Spidey whined and nuzzled into his neck, speeding up the movements of his hand. The boy was shuddering and purring and Wade could tell he was close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored the thought that he was probably going to get a mouth full of web as he sucked on Spidey's wrist. The boy moaned so loud it was almost a scream and sunk his fangs into Wade's neck, right through the suit, with no warning. He was met with a warm feeling throughout his whole body, only adding to his sensitivity, before he went limp. He couldn't even manage to move his fingers or his tongue, but he could still feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The spinnerets Spidey was pushing into his mouth, the fangs buried in his neck, the vibrations against his chest from the purring, and the nimble fingers quickly guiding them to their orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that answered his earlier question. Spidey definitely had venom. Add being paralysed during sex to the list of kinks he didn't know he had. Or maybe he was just enjoying it because of who he was with. Either way, it was another of many welcome surprises.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he started to get woozy, Wade realized that his blood was being drained. He didn't make any attempt to stop it, not that he could if he wanted to, and just enjoyed the feeling. It felt like his body was floating away from him and he was only vaguely aware of the way his body tensed and released, coating Spidey's hands and the remains of their suits in cum. He was certain that the hero managed to get off as well, but he lost consciousness before he could properly comprehend it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up an indeterminate amount of time later with a gasp, only to find Spidey staring down at him with concern in his eyes. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The mask was off and Wade could finally see that beautiful fucking face of his. Those big brown doe eyes, freckles, and that messy brunette hair. He was every bit as cute as Wade imagined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment for reality to hit him again. Not only was he finally seeing that face, but Spidey had tears in his eyes. He was profusely apologizing as he cupped Wade's cheeks, which were now also completely unmasked. "Wade! Wade, please be okay. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't—I didn't mean to and I don't know what came over me, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>please be okay! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please just say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ssshhh, baby boy. It's okay. I'm fine, Spidey. Promise. Scout's honour. I think that's the best way I've ever fucking died and I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> complaining. Barely even have that bad death hangover. Can we do that again, please? God, that wa—" He was cut off by Spidey's soft lips pressed against his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade could taste the metallic residue of his own blood as their tongues explored each other's mouths, and though he traced his tongue over the boy's teeth, he made sure to avoid pricking himself with the fangs. He didn't think that would help Spidey's state, especially with the tears rolling down his face. Wade pulled away when the salty taste started intermingling with the kiss. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>that taste, but now was not the time to be getting his rocks off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gently brought his ungloved hand up to cup Spidey's face in return and gently brushed his cheek with his scarred thumb. "I know, baby. But I promise you, I'm fine. Not dead or anything, okay? I consented fully and I am alive. Got that, Spidey? No need for guilt." He knew well enough what it was like to be where Spidey was right now, and he knew his reassurances probably wouldn't help, but he could at least try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter," Spidey whispered. "Peter Parker."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A part of Wade was scared that Spidey—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter</span>
  </em>
  <span> was only telling him this out of guilt, but he tried his best to ignore those thoughts and focus on the moment. This had been the best night of his life. "Peter Parker, huh? Cute name for a cute boy. Rolls right off the tongue. Of course there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> things I'd prefer to be doing with that tongue," he flirted in an attempt to keep the mood light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughed through the tears and shook his head. "God, Wade, you're such an asshole. But thank you." He wrapped his arms around Wade and buried his face in the mercenary's chest. Wade moved his arms around the boy's back and reassuringly rubbed the tense muscles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not purring anymore," Wade said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just shut up and let me enjoy this for a few more seconds. Then I'm taking you home and getting you all cleaned up. No arguments."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, trust me, no arguments here." Wade sighed in contentment. "But can we at least finish the tacos first?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You really don't know how to enjoy a moment, do you?" Peter laughed. "Yes, we can finish the tacos first."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, baby boy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>shouldn't be thanking me right now, but I don't have the energy to argue." He sighed and lifted his head back up, giving Wade one last soft kiss before he had to move. "Next time we're doing this the right way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade wanted to argue that there wasn't a right way, and if there was then this was probably it, because holy shit it felt fantastic, but like Peter, he didn't have the energy. He just smiled and thought about Peter's words. This wasn't just a one time thing. God, this really was the best night of his life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My art <a href="https://twitter.com/SteveBooscary?s=09">Twitter (NSFW)</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>